


Celestial Intent

by deanvspanties



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Says Fuck, DRRTY TALK, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanvspanties/pseuds/deanvspanties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>msfotaku: Prompts you say?! Write about how Cas start talking dirty in bed and calls Dean a cockslut for the first time! It sorta makes Dean made and embarrass but Cas keep going on and on rather than his usual sweet talk he gives Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celestial Intent

>  

Castiel couldn’t tear his gaze away from the screen. The man was clearly being indecent, calling the other man all sorts of derogatory terms, abusing him and pulling his hair, but the submissive one was enjoying it, the power used against him only heightening his pleasure and Cas’s jaw dropped. The man came harder than he’d ever seen Dean come and he quickly found the remote to rewind the DVD. He wanted Dean to come like that. Dean only deserved the best.

::

Dean flopped onto his bed, freshly showered and excited because Cas had been flirting with him all day—Touching him and stealing hot kisses around every corner, driving the hunter insane. Dean closed his eyes, grabbing his dick with his hand imagining all the naughty things he was going to do to his sweet lover. Maybe he’d ride him reverse cowboy style today, maybe he’d suck his cock and make the angel moan.

He bit his lip, wondering if he could make Cas curse again today. He rarely did it but that one night when Cas had shouted ‘fuck’ when he came, well Dean had almost melted. It was _so_ hot.

Dean didn’t want to be mistaken; He loved the hot love-making they did on a regular basis. He loved the praise and the kisses and the love that was in every thrust and kiss and bite but honestly sometimes he wished Cas wasn’t so vanilla.

Dean was all for dirty talk but it was a little awkward to do when your partner had no idea how to do it. They were new at this still, so Dean hadn’t worked up the nerve to teach Cas about it—The sex was fine as it was and Dean didn’t want to start complaining. Cas was already self-conscious when it came to intimacy and he didn’t want to make the angel feel insecure. He wouldn’t push Cas about that because it wasn’t important. Cas was perfect just the way he was.

Dean was a little confused when Cas came out full in trench coat and tie, though. He felt a bit self conscious, being the only one naked. He laughed, sitting up.

“Are we going somewhere? I thought you were going to show the meaning of celestial intent!” Dean licked his lips, spreading his legs and giving Cas a good view of his hole.  Castiel narrowed his eyes and was on the bed in an instant, pinning his hunter to the mattress as he kissed him hard, attacking his mouth with his tongue. Dean moaned, bucking up and feeling Cas’s erection through his slacks and grinding against it. He pulled back, raising an eyebrow. “What’s gotten into you?”

“I want you.  _Now_.” Dean groaned, allowing his legs to be spread wide. Cas’s fingers were slick when they entered him abruptly, not gentle at all and he bit his lip on a cry.

“F-Fuck Cas…”

“Yes. I will be doing that.” Dean grinned, looking down at his angel in amusement as Cas worked studiously to open his hole up. He felt Cas’s finger crook just right and brush hard against his sweet spot.

“Oh fuck… right there!” Castiel looked up at him, smirking slightly and pressing his finger against that spot again, making Dean moan.

“You like this.”

“Mmmm yeah… more.” Cas thrust his fingers then, setting a pace that was almost brutal and Dean cried out, pressing back against them and tangling his fingers in the sheets. “Cas… Oh God baby yes…”

“I bet you want more than just my fingers, don’t you Dean?” Dean’s breath fell short as he heard that suggestive tone, so unfamiliar yet so fucking  _hot._

“Yes…”

“You want me to shove my dick inside of you, don’t you?” Dean blushed, eyes snapping open and unable to believe the filth that just came out of his angel’s mouth. His cock jerked in excitement but he still had no idea how to respond to such an abrupt change of dialogue.

“U-Um… yeah…?”

“Tell me you want my cock, Dean.” Dean’s eyes were half-lidded as he spoke, his arousal flaring as he pressed back onto those fingers, seeking out more of that feeling.

“Fuck yeah, baby put your cock in me. I want it…” Castiel sneered, rising up and hovering over Dean, lifting his hips and settling in-between. He heard the clank of Castiel’s belt and the shifting of his clothes and Dean bit his lip as the hot head of his boyfriend’s cock started teasing his hole. “God Cas…”

“I’m going to fuck you now Dean because I know you need it. You need my cock.” The angel panted against his neck.  “Mmmm Dean…My little cockslut.”

“Your fucking  _what_?!” Dean sat up, pushing Cas away and glaring because what the actual  _fuck?_

Cas pushed him down, pinning Dean to the bed.

“That’s right. You know what you are. You’re such a whore for it Dean.  Don’t think I haven’t heard you when you sleep, begging for my cock in your tight little hole. You’re such a cockslut it’s not even funny. But it’s okay because I have what you want. What you need.” Cas was kissing him now, thrusting his cock against Dean’s hole and he felt his anger burn hot and then die as his dick got even harder, taking in all Cas said and fuck if he wasn’t right…

“Oh  _fuck!”_ Cas pushed in then, relentless even though it stung from the lack of preparation. Dean didn’t care though, the pain only added to his pleasure. “Fuck yeah… So big Cas… so thick.”

“It fills you up just right doesn’t it?” Dean felt his face get hot because  _fuck_ Cas’s words were so hot, so  _dirty_ that it was making him feel a bit uncomfortable. But he didn’t care. He didn’t know where Cas was learning all of these terms but it was hot as hell and he wasn’t complaining. “You’re my cockslut…”

“Fuck yeah only for you, Cas… Harder!” Cas pounded into him, letting his restraint slip just a bit. Just how Dean liked it.

“Gonna fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk tomorrow.”

“Sh-Shit!” Cas pulled out of him then, forcing Dean to turn around onto his knees, pressing his upper body into the bed and crouching over him, slamming his dick in from behind.

“Fuck you like the slut you are. Wanting an angel of the Lord to fuck you. You’re such a dirty fucking cunt, Dean.” Dean blushed, loving the force and the power Cas used against him. He did feel like Cas’s bitch, his slut—Taking his cock just like how he was meant to. Fucked stupid like the cockslut he was. Cas gripped his cock, pumping it in time with his brutal thrusts and making the hunter cry out in ecstasy. “Dean I’m going to come.”

“Fuck  yeah Cas! Come inside of me, dude…”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you Dean? Want your angel to fill you up with his come.” Dean purred, grinding his ass back into Cas.

“You know I would… Shit Cas want you to fill me up.” Cas moaned, his rhythm faltering slightly but he picked right back up and pounded into Dean even harder. “I wanna come feeling it inside of me.” Cas groaned long and loud with each powerful thrust.

“ _Fuck!_ ”

“Come on angel…” Cas leaned over him, panting against his neck. Dean clenched down on Cas, making the angel cry out and he could feel that hot dick throb in his ass. After a few more powerful thrusts, Cas was coming, biting his neck and cursing. Dean pumped his own cock, biting the sheets to muffle his scream because he could feel the heat of Cas’s seed in his ass and he felt so fucking  _full_. “ _Fuck yeah!”_ Dean came with a cry, clenching hard around Cas’s still hard cock, dragging out more and more spasms.

Cas was moaning now, litanies of Dean and fuck and I love yous were being streamed into his ear and Dean laughed, turning onto his back and catching Cas in his arms. Cas was panting and he looked up at Dean, his expression alarmed and face red.

“I’m so sorry Dean I don’t know what happened I couldn’t stop talking… The porn I watched hadn’t been so explicit, not like that—” Dean laughed, hiding his face with a pillow.

“You watched a  _porn_?”

“I was learning how to use dirty talk and that one was proficient but I’m sure I took it too far… the things I called you!” Dean smacked his shoulder playfully.

“You really did take it too far…”

“Dean I’m so sorry…” Dean kissed him gently, pulling back to look into his angel’s eyes.

“But it was fucking  _hot_. Just a little warning next time you go from G rated to NC-17 okay?” Cas nodded seriously, nuzzling into his lover’s neck.

“Of course, Dean.”


End file.
